


Imposter, imposter

by kanelbullar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanelbullar/pseuds/kanelbullar
Summary: She fucked up.





	Imposter, imposter

  


# Imposter, imposter  
You thought that you lost her  
She’s not the girl you used to know  
Where is her spirit? Where did it go?  
  
Trophies and ribbons  
Awards for what she’s written  
She was gonna do big things one day  
People were supposed to listen to what she’d say  
  
But here she is, can’t even scrape bye  
Mumbling the words of a comforting lullaby  
So much promise, so much lost  
Wasted potential, a sunken cost  
  
Slipping, slipping, she’s falling behind  
She can barely sit here and make things rhyme  
Watching her friends fulfill their prophecy  
She doesn’t even know what’s left for her to be  
  
She’s sorry, she doesn’t know where it went wrong  
She doesn’t know when she started to string you along  
This isn’t what she wanted, her plan’s all fucked up  
She wishes she could say this was just a little hiccup  
  
But there’s clearly a trend that can’t be ignored  
Nothing is working, and nothing’s in store  
for the future, for her, for anything good  
She fucked up, she didn’t do what she could  
  
Everything she’s accomplished is all just a ruse  
When you really look closely, she’s made an excuse  
Built up a fantasy, earned nothing on her own  
And now she sits in the consequence, completely alone  
  
Even daddy’s money couldn’t save her  
She wasted that too, she’s a complete poser  
Her whole life’s a lie and she’s scared to admit it  
But she’s done it for so long she’s been pushed to her limit  
  
At the end of the day she knows there’s no one to blame  
But herself for being so stupid, she should be ashamed  
The guilt is consuming but the weight is what she deserves  
And at this point? What’s left to reserve?  
  
She fucked up.  



End file.
